youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ACDCGAMER
ACDCGAMER is a fairly popular YouTube and user who specializes in Super Mario 64 videos, and is famous for his Super Mario: Re-AMPed series, his Super Mario series, and more recently his Mario Shorts. Compared to other M64 machinima video makers such as MATTHEWGU4, Megaman765, and ShadowMario64, he is one of the oldest (although Mariobro3828 is older than him). =Super Mario 64 Bloopers= Super Mario 64 Bloopers is ACDCGAMER's first series, and is 5 episodes long. It has been well-received by many people, although some criticize it for its lack of originality, as it takes off quite a bit of material from Megaman765's bloopers. It is followed by Super Mario Re-AMPed. =Super Mario Re-AMPed= Super Mario Re-AMPed is a popular blooper series made by ACDCGAMER, each episode involving a series of bloopers made by Mario as well as having a plot as well. There are a total of 19 episodes, including a Christmas Special, released so far. It has won SideSmash's award for Best Bloopers, beating ShadowMario64's Super Mario 64 ADVANCED bloopers. Unfortunately, during a span of 3 days, 9 episodes were blocked by YouTube because of copyright claims, so he plans to upload all of the episodes onto Dailymotion sometime soon, with Episode 1 already uploaded. =Super Mario= Super Mario is an RPG-like series made by ACDCGAMER, influenced by ShadowMario64's (Now UltimaFalco) Super Mario RPG series and MATTHEWGU4's Mario and the Dark Killer series, and uses many elements from the Metroid series. There are currently two chapters in the series, Corruption and Dark Omen. Corruption is completed, made up of 9 episodes, and Dark Omen was completed as of June 21, 2008, with 14 episodes (although it is 16 videos long, as Episode 9 is split into 3 parts). It is one of the best series he has made, and has greatly contributed to his success. Corruption Corruption is the first chapter in the Super Mario series, and follows the story of Mario when a meteor hits Bob-Omb Battlefield, releasing Phazon and corrupting Mario. The Mario Bros. must then use this Phazon to drive out the strange Phazon entity that appears, known as Phazon Mario (although he was really Dark Samus), in order to save the Mushroom Kingdom. Dark Omen Dark Omen is the next chapter in the Super Mario series, and is the sequel to Corruption. After a ship appears, an organization known as the Dark Army invades the kingdom, wanting to take it over for their leader, known as Rozen. Mario and Luigi then receive a message from a strange being, and is later revealed to be a Sage that guards the Mushroom Kingdom and the rest of the galaxy, along with 3 others, and they reveal that Rozen was a Sage, but he had a greed for power and was later banished by the other Sages, and later gets his revenge by capturing them and taking over many areas of the universe. Together, Mario, Luigi, Samus, (and later, Dark Samus, surprisingly) must save the 4 Sages, destroy Rozen, defeat the Dark Army, and to save the kingdom, if not the entire universe. It was voted #1 in iceonlava777's machinima contest in the Major League section, beating Super Mario: Revelation by MATTHEWGU4 and The Mushroom Kingdom Chronicles by MaxOfS2D. Atonement A trailer to Super Mario: Atonement was released as ACDCGAMER's real 100th video (although he uploaded something else as the 100th video), and was met with widespread acclaim from viewers. ACDCGAMER has done things in this video that he previously hasn't before to be up-to-par with other Super Mario 64 machinimas, including having Mario's hat emblem removed (as with the other characters), the use of the famous green screen fight, and the addition of a new character, none other than Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series. It has been confirmed in his blog that it will be a sequel to Dark Omen, and that Solid Snake as well as another unknown character will have major roles in the series. After becoming a MotionMaker on Dailymotion, he has considered making the Atonement episodes longer and uploading them only on Dailymotion while uploading a preview on YouTube, but he is unsure about what he will do. =Mario Shorts= Mario Shorts are a collection of short Super Mario 64 bloopers made by ACDCGAMER, the first being Luigi's Randomness. There are a total of 6 episodes so far, the latest being his 2008 Christmas Special, and it has become very popular, with 5 of his 6 episodes having at least 18,000 views. It is interesting to note that Episode 5, Mario and Luigi's Insane Dinner Argument, has been uploaded onto YouTube again by Machinima, and has gotten over 200,000 views, more than even ACDCGAMER's most viewed video. =Viewer Reception= ACDCGAMER's Super Mario: Re-AMPed series has been well received by viewers, and won SideSmash's award for "Best Bloopers." His Super Mario series has also received positive response. In that series, Corruption has received positive reviews by viewers, and Dark Omen has received a large amount of acclaim, being hailed as ACDCGAMER's best series yet, although that may change when Atonement is released. =1,000 Subscribers= On April 9, 2008 at around 1:00 pm, ACDCGAMER reached 1,000 subscribers, exactly 1 year, 1 month, and 30 days since he first created his account. =2,000 Subscribers= On October 14, 2008, just over 6 months after he earned 1,000 subscribers, ACDCGAMER reached 2,000 subscribers. One major contributor at the time was the trailer for Super Mario: Atonement, which over 60 users subscribed to him in only 5 days after it was released. He earned 500 more by December, only 2 months later. =Trivia= *ACDCGAMER was once mistaken on YouTube as a girl, although he is actually a guy. *Many people have said that they cried during Super Mario: Corruption Episode 9 and his farewell video to ShadowMario64. *It is rumored that there are people that are wearing self-made ACDCGAMER T-shirts in honor of him. *Coincidentally, ACDCGAMER received his driver's permit on the same day that he reached 1,000 subscribers. *ACDCGAMER's favorite video games of all time are Metroid Prime and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Many people have said that they've seen AC/DC T-shirts and other merchandise, thinking that they are related to him, not knowing that AC/DC is actually a very popular rock band, which ACDCGAMER named himself after. *Surprisingly, Mario Shorts: Luigi's Randomness has risen in popularity, having gotten almost 50,000 more views between June and August alone, and over 110,000 views as of January 2009. *ACDCGAMER released the trailer for Super Mario: Atonement exactly 6 months after reaching 1,000 subscribers, on October 9, 2008. He reached 2,000 subscribers only 5 days later. *ACDCGAMER actually listens to Dream Theater more than AC/DC right now.